


By Any Other Name

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara has been lying to Lena since the very first time that they met, but she cannot stand to lie to her for a second longer. Kara needs to tell Lena the truth, about herself and about her feelings."A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." William Shakespeare.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What did you say your name was?"
> 
> Well... I never intended for Femslash February to extend quite this long, but apparently I'm terrible and a law degree is time-suckingly hard? I've got another essay due quite soon, but after that I should be able to get the final two prompts for FemFeb written and posted before I have my end of module exam. So, I should hopefully finish this thing during May? Hopefully.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed into two tight lines of confusion as she watched Kara—bright and bubbly Kara—sink despondently onto the pristine white leather of her couch. “Kara?” Lena murmured questioningly. “Are you… Is everything OK?”

“No.” Kara replied with an almost vicious shake of her head. “I… I’m so sorry Lena.”

“Sorry?” Lena frowned as she stepped around her desk to approach Kara. “What are you sorry about?”

“I…” Kara swallowed hard and pushed the heels of her hands against her uncovered eyes—Lena noticed for the first time the absence of the blonde-haired woman’s familiar glasses—before she huffed out an aggrieved breath and continued to speak. “I’ve been lying to you. Ever since we met. I’ve been lying to you… but I just… I can’t anymore.”

“Oh.” Lena blinked in surprise as she perched next to Kara on the couch. “What have you been lying about Kara?”

“My name.” Kara muttered with a sad, but angry, curl of her lip.

“Your name?” Lena lifted one fine eyebrow questioningly. “Why?”

“Because…” Kara huffed and shook her head. “Because I was told by everyone around me that it would be better to hide it away. Because I was told that anyone that knew my name—my actual name—would be in danger. Because I looked at you and I thought… I thought I could have it all… I thought that you could be _mine_ and everything else wouldn’t matter.”

Lena blinked rapidly for a moment at the weight of Kara’s words—the anger, the sadness, and the clinging desperation of her tone—and tried to understand their meaning. “Why would your name put me in danger Kara?” Lena asked with a tilt of her head as she reached out to wrap her fingers around the nearest of Kara’s hands. “I’m a Luthor after all, I’m already in danger.”

“Precisely because you are a Luthor!” Kara sighed. The blonde-haired woman let her left hand remain curled inside Lena’s gentle grasp and lifted her right to the collar of her button-up shirt. One by one she undid the top three buttons before she gently parted the fabric. “And I’m a Super.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. The tell-tale blue fabric and the beginning of the red-on-yellow crest peeked out from behind the grey-tone shirt. “Oh.” The dark-haired woman bit her bottom lip absentmindedly before she lifted her eyes to meet Kara’s skittish gaze. “What is your name Kara?”

“Kara Zor-El.” Kara whispered, her voice cracked and broken, but she met Lena’s gaze. “I’m the last daughter of Krypton, heir to the House of El, and _Superman_ ,” Lena watched Kara’s lips curl in anger and sadness, “is my cousin.”

“Of course,” Lena murmured, “is that… Is that the only reason you haven’t told me?”

“No.” Kara whispered with a shake of her head. “I didn’t want you to change the way that you look at me. Everyone always changes the way that they see me when they know, and I didn’t… I couldn’t handle it if you changed, but I can’t lie anymore… not if… you deserve to know before I…”

“Kara,” Lena breathed out softly as she squeezed the other woman’s hand, “I’m here, OK?”

“I,” Kara squeezed her eyes closed, “I love you.”

“You,” Lena breathed in sharply in surprise, “You love me?”

“I’m in love with you.” Kara clarified. “I want to be all in with you Lena. I want you to know everything about me.”

“Good.” Lena whispered. The dark-haired woman shuffled closer to Kara to erase the half a foot distance between their bodies before she lifted her free hand to curl her fingers around Kara’s cheek until she held Kara’s face cradled in her palm. “Because I’m in love with you too.”

“Do you…” Kara licked her lips and swallowed to clear her dry throat. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Yes.” Lena replied. “And I want to hear all about Krypton, and… what did you say your name was?”

“Kara Zor-El.” Kara answered.

“I want to hear all about Kara Zor-El.” Lena said with a soft smile as she brushed her thumb across Kara’s cheek to wipe away the tear trails from the woman’s soft skin. “I want to know Kara Zor-El as well as I know Kara Danvers.”

“You will!” Kara vowed as a bright beaming smile crept onto her lips. “I swear. I’ll tell you everything.”

“I know.” Lena leant in slowly to press a gentle kiss to Kara’s flushed cheek. “It doesn’t matter what your name is, Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, or Supergirl. I fell in love with you Kara.”


End file.
